


Luz is kinda dense.

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Crushes, F/F, Feelings Realization, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Luz finally realizes her feelings for Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Luz is kinda dense.

“That’s what friends do!” 

Those words had been haunting Luz for the past couple of weeks since Grom. She had no clue why though, she and Amity were friends. 

So why did she feel so weird about those words. They were friends weren’t they. She had helped Amity with Grometheus and Amity had helped her and Willow with the grudby match against Boscha. Yet she felt so strange thinking back on those words that she had said to her during the fight against Grom. 

“Luz! Your friends are here!” came Hooty’s voice from outside her window. 

Well, there was no time to dwell on it now. She, Willow, Gus and Amity were all going to the market today to help Willow find a plant she needed for her herbology class. 

Luz quickly jumped up from her bed, where she had been pondering the strange feelings for the past half an hour and ran downstairs to save her friends from having to deal with Hooty for any longer than necessary. 

Once she made it downstairs, she saw her three closest friends on the Boiling Isles standing in the living room of the Owl House, close to the door as to make a quick exit if needed. 

Amity was standing farther from the door, to avoid having to talk to Hooty. Her two-toned hair was in its usual half up ponytail and she was wearing a simple black dress with magenta leggings. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

_Wait what was that?!_ thought Luz. 

_I_ _mean she is gorgeous. It’s_ _perfectly_ _normal for friends to call each other gorgeous right? Yeah totally._ she reassured herself. 

“Alright gang! You guys ready to go?” she asked, making her presence in the room known. 

“Absolutely!” exclaimed Amity, eager to get away from that awful bird tube. 

The four friends left the house and started making their way towards the market. Amity and Gus were walking further ahead, chatting about an assignment for their history class. Luz and Willow were walking behind them, Willow idly chatting about some plant she was working on in her herbology class when she realized that Luz wasn’t paying attention. 

Not that Luz wasn’t trying to pay attention, but she just couldn’t stop focusing on Amity. It was so bizarre. Everything Amity was doing was interesting to her. The way her hair swished back and forth with the rhythm of her walking. The way her ears moved and twitched depending on her mood and to help pick up sounds around her. 

_Her ears are so cute!_

There it was again. Another one of those weird thoughts. 

Willow watched with interest as Luz stared at Amity ahead of them, a pink blush growing steadily darker on the Latina’s cheeks. Willow smirked at the look on Luz’s face. Willow wasn’t as dense as Luz seemed to be, she was easily able pick up on Amity’s crush and now here was Luz, walking right next to her, having an internal bi-panic over Willow’s oldest friend. 

“What’re you looking at?” Willow questioned innocently. 

“Huh?” said Luz, snapping out of her internal debate with herself. Upon realizing what Willow had asked her face grew even more red. “Oh nothing,” she responded, waving off Willow’s questioning gaze. 

“If you say so.” 

Eventually they reached the market and Willow began searching for the plant she needed, while also watching Luz and Amity out of the corner of her eye. They were chatting and both blushing like mad, to a point where it could be considered concerning. Willow simply smiled and turned back to what she was doing. 

Later that evening, Luz finally had some more time to considered what had happened that day. All throughout the market visit and while hanging out afterwards she hadn’t been able to take her eyes off of Amity. 

It was so confusing. Amity was just a friend, nothing more, nothing less. Yet Luz never felt this way around Willow or Gus. 

She had only ever felt this way when she was around her crushes but that was ridiculous, she didn’t have a crush on Amity. 

She thought back to the last time she had felt this way. It was during her first couple weeks on the Boiling Isles, when she first met Edric and Emira. So yeah she had had a crush on the Blight twins but that didn’t mean she had a crush on Amity. 

She ran through the list of things that she felt when she was around the twins and compared them to how she felt around Amity. 

They made her stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies. That one applied to Amity too. 

They made her face heat up and turn red. That one also applied to Amity. 

They caused her to trip over her words. Yes for Amity too. 

Finally they made her heart pound in her chest, like it was going to explode out. And that was also a yes for Amity. 

She sat bolt upright in her bed upon that realization. 

“I have a crush on Amity!” 


End file.
